southernarcfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Southern Arc Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Maps Hey! Are you also going to create wikicode maps such as http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Hurbanova#Town_map? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Possibly, yes, but I'm not quite sure how to make them. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :(I'm sorry for the late reaction..) If you need help, just let me know :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. The first wikicode map that'll need to be created is probably an overview one of Arc City. Though some neighbourhoods will be larger than the Lovian average, such as Embassy District, the city's population is still ten times that of Noble City, and there'll be at least 50 neighbourhoods (100 maybe). 77topaz (talk) 08:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Mmm.. If I were you, I wouldn't create a wikicode map for all neighborhoods, 'cause it's already a lot of work to create one map :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Aren't you going to make maps for neighborhoods then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then I would definitely cut on the number of neighborhoods. Your capital will have more maps for neighborhoods than the entire number of maps in Lovia. If I were you, I would simple make about twelve neighborhoods with a higher population total per neighborhood. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) More like the Brunant system :P Well, it is possible to create maps that are larger than the screen. You will get a bar below the screen which allows to move from left to right use width="120%" or width="150%" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Foreign relations When you have the wiki more built up we should set up Southern Arc-Brunant relations. HORTON11: • 12:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've been here before, but this was before I met you ConWorlds. I like it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) And I've got to say, I'm happy your putting my map to good use. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Either way, this is a very nice wiki. Nice to some progress here. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll consider it. But I've got the Hurian Federation wiki I've been occupied with finishing though. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That's the plan, but I'm also adding things to it like the corporations and individuals, and Huria's history as a nation begins in 1891, 60 years earlier than in Future World. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: I would improve the page if you would make a reasonable character infobox unlike Template:Infobox character. 10:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) RE2: Health and Level? What am I supposed to put in for those? 10:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes. My signature does not work here. Never mind. 10:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Nice to see that your project here is still alive. I'm impressed with the growth. Last time I was here there were only three pages. Now you've got close to sixty? Amazing. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) What is it? :P 77topaz (talk) 05:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :SA still active :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :(See the other page for my response) 77topaz (talk) 05:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :(See the other page for my response) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Stones wearing glasses :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : :o :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Website Hey 77topaz, Maybe you want to make a website for the government of the Souhern Arc Islands. You can make that on Wiki Web. I've found Wki Web and I would like it when you make a website! You may also make websites for other companies from the Southern Arc Islands or even other Wikinations! Greetings Niels20020 (Talk) 15:34, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Military Do you have a military? If so, any chance in assisting the Phaluhm Muslim Crisis? 19:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) The Southern Arc Islands does have a small military, but it's mainly used for self-defence and rescue operations rather than foreign deployments. 77topaz (talk) 21:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) So, I was thinking about completely reforming the Southern Arc Islands's political system and their politicians. Is this okay with you? (Pyradox) Completely reforming the politics? I think I'd rather not have that, considering the work I, as well as yourself, have put into it already. Feel free to make suggestions, but I think that one would be a bit too extreme. 77topaz (talk) 23:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC)